


On Your Skin

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, M/M, Simon's Birthday, Soulmates, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon finally gets his soulmate mark and Baz can’t believe his luck.





	On Your Skin

I’ve always known that Snow was my soulmate, even before his name appeared on my chest.

And now, as he enters our bedroom in a rush, panicked expression on his face, throwing his jacket and tie to the floor whilst trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, I know that the day I was dreading to come is finally here. The name of his soulmate is appearing, I just know it.

With a few curse words he gives up and starts stumbling to the bathroom whilst taking his shirt off from his head. I can hear the shirt hitting the floor as he finally takes it off.

He doesn’t close the door so I can’t help myself as I stand up to follow him. I need to see who his soulmate is. Of course it will appear someone else’s name, and then I’ll know that he was never meant to be with me. Maybe then I can try and forget him – no I will never forget him; I tried for years, and it doesn’t work like that.

I try to act as cool as possible when I rest against the doorframe–I can’t let him see how this is freaking me out. He’s waiting, grabbing the mirror with both hands, still panting from running up the stairs like a maniac.

I know what’s happening. He’s feeling the letters being carved into his skin – it’s not exactly painful but it feels like your skin is almost burning.

I hear him gasp then. It must be starting to appear.

Then he stays very still, focusing on the mirror and all I want to do is reach for him so that I can read it myself, but I don’t. Instead I stay where I am and wait for him to react.

I’m expecting some kind of reaction but Snow closes his eyes, manages to put the mirror back on it’s place and stays still, holding onto the counter. I’m not sure what’s happening; I just want to make him tell me that it isn’t my name in his chest so that I can go to the catacombs and drink until I forget all about him.

Then he turns his head into my direction, looking pissed. And I really want to know what’s going on on his head, so I raise my eyebrow (which usually is enough to start a fight between us).

He still doesn’t say a word, and storms off out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. Shoving my shoulder on the way out. But I was too stunned to react to that because while he was passing by me on the door, I saw _my_ name on his chest.

***

I start to chase him down the stairs. He has my name on his chest. How is this possible? I need to see it more closely; I must have imagined it Yes that must be it. My mind must be playing tricks on me, because there’s no fucking way that I’m his soulmate.

It’s not hard to know where he is; I just have to follow the scent of his magic.

I find him in the Wavering Wood sitting against a tree with his arms around him, still shirtless, of course he didn’t think of putting something on before getting off the room.

Perhaps I shouldn’t have followed him, but I need to see it. I need to make sure I’m not fucking dreaming.

He notices me then–watching him. He puts his arms around him more closely like he’s shielding himself. (And covering his soulmate name.)

“Leave me alone,” he tells me, not even looking in my direction.

“No.” I won’t leave until I see it.

I feel his magic humming in the air, even stronger than it already was. So I add more softly as I step closer to him, “let me see it, Simon.”

When he turns around and focus on me I feel myself getting drunk on his magic.

“Fuck off, Baz,” he spits as he walks into my direction and shoves me away.

He’s strong, but I’m stronger so I only take one step back. “Not today,” I tell him as I step towards him. And I put my hands on his arms to stop him from moving away.

He wasn’t expecting me to actually touch him so he stays still, long enough for me to clearly read my name written on his chest.

Crowley, I feel like I can’t breathe. It really is my name on his chest. My heart is beating so fast and everything is becoming a blur around me. Except for him; his blue eyes looking unsure at me, his face starting to get flustered, all I can do is stare.

Suddenly he grabs my wrists to shove me away, but I just throw myself at him. And I kiss him.

He stiffens but I don’t stop kissing him, I bring myself closer to his body until there’s no space between us. He doesn’t kiss me back, not until I put my hand on his hair–I’ve never kissed anyone so I’m not sure what to do with my hands, but I’ve always wanted to know what his hair felt like so that’s where I decide to put them. I must have done the right thing because Simon seems to wake up, he puts a hand on my neck and the other around my back and opens his mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

Aleister Crowley, I’m kissing Simon. I’m kissing my soulmate, and he’s kissing me back.

We’re both panting, trying to catch our breath when he finally speaks, “did you just – why did you do that?”

“You kissed me back,” I remind him.

He blushes and looks down, putting his arms around himself again, so I take my jacket and give it to him. He accepts it without looking at me and puts it on. It’s a little big for him because I have broader shoulders, but he doesn’t seem to mind it.

“Who is yours?” he asks, as he frowns and looks at my shirt, “Is it me?”

Of course it’s you. Bloody idiot.

“Maybe,” I answer. (I just like to mess with him.)

Then he grabs my shirt and yanks it open.

“For Crowley’s sake, Snow, we’re not savages!” I yelI as I feel myself start to blush. I can’t believe he just did that.

He stares at my chest.“Why didn’t you just say you had my name?” He lightly traces his name on my chest and his touch feels like it’s setting me on fire. “You’re such a prick.”

“Have you ever thought about me being your soulmate?”

“I have a list of things for me not to think about.”

“Am I on your list?”

“No…” he gives me a small smile before continuing, ”not thinking of you is like not thinking about an elephant that is standing on my chest…” he pauses and looks at my chest again. “But I never really thought about my soulmate.”

“Then why aren’t you freaking out about this?” I ask.

“Because as soon I saw your name, all these little details about you started to be clearer. I suddenly noticed things that I tried not to pay attention to before.” He blushes then.

“So you’re okay with this? Us being soulmates?”

“I just need a moment to try and figure this out. What this means… Us.”

“Of course, I say in a low tone as I start to turn around to leave.

“Wait…don’t leave,” he sighs. “Can you uhm… just sit down with me?”

He sits down where he was before and looks nervously at me. When I sit down next to him, I notice his shoulders relaxing.

I wait for him to talk, to let him sort out everything in his head. He hasn’t punched me and told me to fucking leave him alone, so it’s something.

I freeze when I feel him tugging softly on my sleeve. He must have been talking and I wasn’t listening. So I turn my head towards him.

He’s looking unsure, never meeting my eyes, “I was asking, how are you okay with this? I mean–well… you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” I really don’t.

“Oh.” Then he looks down at his hands and adds, “I don’t hate you either. Never have,” he huffs before he continues, “but you’ve been such a prick to me; that it’s a bit hard to believe that.”

“You’re not a saint either Snow… but fuck I know I’m–”

“Don’t, let’s uhm…” he runs a hand through his hair, thinking about what he’s going to say, ” let’s just carry on, okay?”

“How do you propose we do that?”

He suddenly gets up. “Let’s go on a date.”

“You want to go on a date with me?” I say with a surprised tone. Crowley, I must be dreaming.

“Yeah… I wanna go on a date with my soulmate.” he says, grinning as he starts to walk.

I’m not sure what he’s planning because it’s late and we can’t leave the school but I get up and follow him anyway.

I’d follow him anywhere.

***

As we enter the kitchen he immediately grabs a plate of sandwiches and I can’t help but roll my eyes. “You just wanted an excuse to shove some food on your mouth.”

He shrugs as he puts the plate on the small table at the far end of the kitchen. I look around to see what else there is to eat.

I open the fridge and there’s banana loaf and some other things on a plate, so I bring it all to the table.

He looks surprised for the amount of food in front of him. “You sure we can take all of this?”

“Of course.” Then a thought just occurs to me as I turn around to grab the kettle. I sit down and make the water hot for tea. Then as I pass him a mug I quietly add, “happy birthday, Simon.”

He gives me a small smile, and I think my heart skips a beat.

I’d never thought I’d get this; that I’d get him. But he’s here, pressing his leg against mine. And we’re both blushing, so I feel like maybe we’ll be alright. That we can carry on. Together.

 


End file.
